Never alone, Ever again
by nura23
Summary: Kureno’s childhood friend, a Sohma “inside” girl, is a normal girl. After Kureno left her to be with Akito, that girl become an unsocial and has no friends. But after meeting Kureno again after 12 years, maybe the feelings will bloom again. KurenoOC


**Summary:** Kureno's childhood friend, a Sohma "inside" girl, is a normal girl with no curse. After Kureno left her to be with Akito, that girl become an unsocial and has no friends. But after meeting the rest of the Juunishi again after 12 years, maybe the feelings are still there between the 2 of them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't fruits basket except of my characters

**Author's Note:** This is my very first written Fanfic. Please read, although the pairing KurenoOc is weird. The other pairings is the same as the one in the manga.

**Warning:** SPOILERS from the beginning till the end of the manga

**Chapter 1: A beginning **

"Hazuki?" She heard her name being called. The girl with straight black hair and normal brown eyes turned around when her name was called. There she was sitting in her living room, scribbling something on a notebook where she was supposed to do her homework on. She was not good at drawing but she always scribbles something when she was holding a pen.

"What is it, mum?" she asked her mother who was standing behind her.

"The Sohmas New year eve party… Are you not going again?" She asked, even though she knew the answer. Her daughter stopped going to the entire Sohmas event ever since she was eight. Her mother never knows the reason.

"I'm not going." She answered.

Her mother sighed, "Come on, you haven't meet the Juunishi in a long time, have you? The only Juunishi you last meet is Hatori-san and Hiro-chan, right? Some of them don't even know you."

She looked away, "Its not important, right? To them I'm just another Sohmas. There just too many of us. No one will realize that I'm not even there."

"Of course they will notice. Every year, the other adult will ask the same thing. Please come. Only for a short time, then you can leave."

The girl became silence for awhile. _Hmm, maybe I should come. It's been a long time since I seen him. I want to see him._

"Maybe I will come but only for a short time." She answered.

"Eh?! You will? Really?! I'm so happy!" her mother sounded so excited. She sighed. She looks at her doodle and stared at the picture, a bird.

* * *

The main house was crowded with the Sohmas. Most of them were eating, chatting or just simply sit around. Some of them are giving their New Year's greeting to the head of the family, Sohma Akito. She's sitting there with her Juunishi. Hazuki saw him sitting beside Akito.

Even though she haven't seen him since 12 years ago, he's hair is still the same. He looks a bit different than he used to. He's grown a lot older and he looks sad and lonely and he looks so distant. The others didn't seem to care about him. Everyone seems to ignore him. She cannot look at him anymore. Its too much pain to bear even though she's only a child back than.

Hazuki looks at her mother beside her, who was talking to someone. Her mother was wrong after all. Nobody knows her. No one even remembered her. She had enough of this. She wanted to go home.

"Mum, I think I want to leave now." Hazuki said to her mum after the person leave.

"Greet the head first, and then you can go home." Her mum said simply.

"Eh? Why? I don't want to." Hazuki answered. There's a bit of surprise in her voice.

"Go and say 'hi' to him." Her mother said, smiling. Hazuki knew what her mum means by 'him'.

"B-but, but-" Hazuki started but her mother pushed her to Akito's direction.

"Just go. Everything will be fine" she assured her.

Before she knew it, she was making her way to Akito and her Juunishi. She noticed that not all of them are there. Ayame, Shigure and Kyo are not there yet. The rat; who she never met before is not there too.

She groaned. She knew this would happen. Her mother would definitely ask her to see him because she knew that Kureno and her lost touch a long time ago. Her mother did not know the reason behind it. No one knew about it as far as she knew but maybe Hatori, Shigure and Ayame knew.

When Hazuki reached in front of Akito, she bowed to him. Akito looked at her and smiled- not the happy kind of smile but rather a forced smile because he would smile to anyone in the family. It's like his duty as the head of the Sohma family.

"Good evening, Akito-san, Happy New Year. I hope you had a nice life this year." Hazuki said without any emotion.

"Happy new year to you too, what is your name again?" Akito greeted back.

That question struck Hazuki. _Why does she have to ask that question? And right when Kureno was beside her._

"I don't think my name is important to you. I'm just another Sohma." Hazuki told Akito.

"I'm the head of this family. Your name is important to me. Every single name of the Sohma family is important to the head of the family." Akito explained. She never care about the other Sohma except for the Juunishi but she thinks she knew this girl before.

Hazuki gave in. She didn't want to cause a scene in front of so many people just because of her name.

"If you really want to know, my name is Hazuki." Hazuki hesitated but she said. From the corner of her eyes she could see Kureno looked surprise a little while looking at her. _Eh, nice too meet you again, Kureno._

"Very well, Hazuki. You may go now. Have a good day." Akito was satisfied.

Hazuki mumbled a 'thank you' and walks to the direction of her house. She hoped Akito does not remember her.

* * *

Hazuki walked through houses to houses as she walked back to her. The memory that haunts her years ago suddenly came back to her mind after seeing Kureno just now.

_Flashback _

_An eight years old girl sits on a swing waiting for the most special person in her life. As she was waiting for him, she hums a song that she creates herself._

_"Kureno sure is late today. Ah! Maybe something bad happen?!" Young Hazuki, standing up and started to imagine something bad. She shook her head, erase the thoughts. She sat back down and started to hum back. After awhile, Kureno still did not arrive._

_"Mum will get worried if I didn't come home now, but what if Kureno come and I'm not here? I'll wait for him for a little bit." She waited for him until she falls asleep. _

_"Hazuki, Hazuki, wake up!" Hazuki woke up when someone called her. She rubbed her eyes. After awhile, she realized that she was still sitting on the swing. She looked up and saw that Kureno was in front of her._

_"Ah Kureno! What happened? Why are you late?!" Hazuki asked Kureno. Kureno kept quiet and looked t Hazuki deeply. She doesn't like the way he was looking at her. His eyes were so distant. She decided to change the subject._

_"Anyway, what time is it?" Hazuki asked. _

_He answered, "Nearly 11." _

_"Eh?! Really? I got to go home. Mum will be worried." Hazuki answered while standing up._

_"We didn't get to play today, but maybe we can play tomorrow."_

_"No."_

_"Eh, why? Are you busy?" she asked, surprisingly._

_"No, I think we shouldn't play together from now on." Kureno said, looking away._

_"Why?! Did you hate me, Kureno? "Hazuki asked with trembling voice. Her eyes got teary._

_"No, I don't hate you. I need to be near someone from now. She's the one that need me most." Kureno said sadly._

_"Who? Don't you care about me anymore? What about your promise? Why?" Hazuki ha__s__ started to cry._

_"It's because of this." Kureno hugged Hazuki and did not change into a bird. Hazuki eyes widen and she quickly let go of him. She stared at Kureno with shock. She had always wanted to hug him but she didn't think that this would be heart-breaking._

_"I need to stay beside Akito from now on. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I cannot take care of you. Akito needs me more." Kureno said before walk away from Hazuki, leaving her in agony._

_"Wait! Kureno, DON'T LEAVE ME!!" Hazuki screamed from the bottom of her heart, but Kureno had already left her._

_--_

**End Flashback**

Starting at that day, she lost contact with Kureno. He dropped out school and started to live with Akito. Soon after that, her mind started to mix up. She started to become sick mentally. This only occurred when she's sad or depress. She pretty much locks herself in her house and goes out only on school days and check-up days with Hatori.

"Hey!" Suddenly someone called her from behind. Its looks like someone has been following her from just now.

She turned around and saw him with his stupid grin. How could she not notice he had been following her?

"What do you want, Shigure?" Hazuki asked Shigure.

"Aren't you surprised that I still recognize you?" Shigure said, walk over to Hazuki.

"I'm not surprise. Hatori must have told you." Hazuki said, remembering that she met Hatori a few weeks ago when she had a cold. What surprises her was that this guy suddenly talks to her. What's he's planning this time.

"You're right. You must've been wondering why I'm talking to you. I'm planning on introducing you to someone." Shigure said.

"Who?"

"Come to my house, I will introduce you to her." Shigure said, giving Hazuki his house address. Hazuki took the paper from Shigure's hand.

"I don't want to. You're planning on using me on something." She knew that, well, everyone knew that Shigure is not a nice person. He likes to manipulate people including the one he loves.

"Come on…" Shigure whined. "You haven't seen Kyo-kun ever since, well, I don't remember how long because it's so long ago and I don't think you've ever meet Yuki-kun."

"Why would I want to meet the both of them? There's no reason for me to meet them and I don't think they even know me."

"But you will definitely have to meet the girl. She's so cute and kind" Shigure continue to insist Hazuki on meeting Tohru

"You're so annoying. Fine, I'll go to your house."

Walking away, Shigure said, "Good. I'll see you later than."

_That guy is definitely planning something. _Hazuki thought before continued walking to her house. Forgetting something important she need to do every year.

**Author's note****: **How was it? I hope it's good because it's my first fanfic ever. So please reviewand tell me what you think of it! Till next time!


End file.
